encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra (Toto album)
For other uses, see Hydra (disambiguation). Hydra is the second studio album by American rock band Toto, released in 1979.1 It reached #37 on the Billboard Pop Albums.2 While most of the album's singles failed to make any impact in the charts, "99", a song inspired by the 1971 science fiction movie THX 1138,3 reached #26 on the Billboard Hot 100.4 Contents 1 Reception 2 Track listing 3 Personnel 3.1 Toto 3.2 Additional musicians 4 Production 5 Singles 6 Charts 6.1 Weekly charts 6.2 Year-end charts 6.3 Certifications 7 External links 8 References Reception Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 3.5/5 stars 5 Though a commercial success, Hydra was far less popular than the band's top-selling debut. Allmusic suggested this was due to the band's failure to establish a distinctive, recognizable sound on either Hydra or their debut, which would have allowed listeners to immediately identify Toto's major hits with the band themselves. They also speculated that most listeners were not familiar with the film (namely, THX 1138) on which "99" was based, and thus found the lyrics hopelessly abstruse, preventing the song from becoming as big a hit as it could have been.5 Critical response to the album was mixed. Allmusic's retrospective review made little judgment on the quality (noting only as an aside that the songs were "well-played"), instead discussing why it had failed to match the commercial success of their debut.5 Track listing All songs written and composed by David Paich (Copyright Hudmar Publishing), except where noted. Side one No. Title Lead vocals Length 1. "Hydra" (David Hungate, Bobby Kimball, Steve Lukather, David Paich, Steve Porcaro, Jeff Porcaro – Copyright Otot Music) Paich 7:31 2. "St. George and the Dragon" Kimball and Paich 4:45 3. "99" Lukather 5:16 4. "Lorraine" Paich 4:46 Side two No. Title Lead vocals Length 1. "All Us Boys" Paich 5:03 2. "Mama" (Paich, Kimball – Copyright Hudmar Publishing/Sheetfire Music) Kimball 5:14 3. "White Sister" (Paich, Kimball – Copyright Hudmar Publishing/Sheetfire Music/Porcaro Music) Kimball 5:39 4. "A Secret Love" (Paich, Kimball, S. Porcaro) Kimball 3:07 Personnel Toto Bobby Kimball – lead and backing vocals Steve Lukather – guitars, lead and backing vocals Steve Porcaro – keyboards, electronics David Paich – keyboards, lead and backing vocals David Hungate – bass, guitar Jeff Porcaro – drums, percussion Additional musicians Michael Boddicker: keyboards Roger Linn: synthesizers Lenny Castro: percussion Marty Paich: string arrangements Production Produced by Tom Knox, Reggie Fisher and Toto Engineered and Mixed by Tom Knox and Dana Latham Mastered by David Donnelly Singles "99" / "Hydra" "St George and the Dragon" / "A Secret Love" "All Us Boys" / "Hydra" (released in US) Charts Weekly charts Chart (1979–1980) Position Australian Kent Music Report6 41 Canadian RPM Albums Chart7 10 Japanese Oricon LPs Chart8 37 New Zealand Albums Chart9 29 Norwegian VG-lista Albums Chart10 1 Swedish Albums Chart11 15 U.S. Billboard 200 12 37 West German Media Control Albums Chart13 38 Year-end charts Chart (1980) Position Canadian Albums Chart14 52 US Billboard Pop Albums15 67 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)16 Platinum 100,000 United States (RIAA)17 Gold 500,000 ^shipments figures based on certification alone External links "Hydra" at discogs References 1.Jump up ^ "Turntable Tips". Daytona Beach Morning Journal. January 16, 1980. p. 9D. Retrieved March 12, 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Hydra Billboard chart history, Allmusic. 3.Jump up ^ Regemann, Petra & McVey, Steve. Toto Band History, www.toto99.com. 4.Jump up ^ Toto Chart History, Billboard.com. Retrieved July 24, 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c Hydra (Toto album) at AllMusic 6.Jump up ^ Kent, David (1993). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992. St Ives, NSW: Australian Chart Book. ISBN 0-646-11917-6. 7.Jump up ^ Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved August 1, 2012 8.Jump up ^ Oricon Album Chart Book: Complete Edition 1970–2005. Roppongi, Tokyo: Oricon Entertainment. 2006. ISBN 4-87131-077-9. 9.Jump up ^ "charts.org.nz Toto – Hydra" (ASP). Hung Medien. Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 10.Jump up ^ "norwegiancharts.com Toto – Hydra" (ASP). Hung Medien. VG-lista. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "swedishcharts.com Toto – Hydra" (ASP) (in Swedish). Retrieved August 1, 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "allmusic ((( Hydra > Charts & Awards > Billboard Albums )))". allmusic.com. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "Album Search: Toto – Hydra" (in German). Media Control. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "Top 100 Albums". RPM. December 20, 1980. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ Nielsen Business Media, Inc (December 20, 1980). Billboard.com – Year End Charts – Year-end Albums – The Billboard 200. 16.Jump up ^ "Canadian album certifications – Toto – Toto". Music Canada. Retrieved August 1, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ "American album certifications – Toto – Toto". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved August 1, 2012. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Album, then click SEARCH Category:1979 albums Category:Toto (band) albums Category:Columbia Records albums